Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package substrate for mounting multiple electronic components, and to a method for manufacturing such a package substrate.
Description of Background Art
JP H06-53349A describes a multi-chip module. According to JP H06-53349A, two LSIs are mounted on a substrate. The two LSIs are connected through multiple wiring layers. The multiple wiring layers are patterned on different insulation layers in JP H06-53349A. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.